Television (FoMT)
The television is an interactive piece of furnishing in your home in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. There are various channels; some useful, some informative, and some purely for entertainment. There is a television in your farmhouse , as well as one in your town cottage, should you choose to purchase the house. Channels You can change the channel on your television by pressing the buttons on the D-pad while the television is on. Fixed Programs Three of the four channels are fixed to only show the same program every day (there is one exception during New Years, though). The Weather Channel To view this channel, press 'up '''on the D-pad while the television is on. As the name suggests, this channel predicts the weather (or rather, tells you the exact weather) of the next day. This is useful because you can avoid rainstorms and any other bad weather that won't let you go outdoors and will force you to skip a day without doing any work. News To view this channel, press right on the D-pad while the television is on. This channel basically tells you what the upcoming events of the current season are. A special program will be broadcasted on this channel during the first week of every New Year, replacing the news. An interactive game program hosted by the Harvest Goddess herself will be available only this week every year, and you can win many prizes from it. Life on the Farm To view this channel, press down on the D-pad while the television is on. This channel is basically a compilation of tips and advice that will educate you on the game and Mineral Town. Ranging from tips on the controls and even an episode dedicated to telling you about Won, the travelling merchant, this channel shows a different tip every day, and can be very useful to beginners. The show features a younger brother and sister that begins every episode with the dialogue: ''Brother: Hey, sis! Sister: What? Brother: Teach me about ____! or Brother: Hey, sis! Sister: What? Brother: What will you teach me about today? Weekly Programs The channel accessed by pressed left on the D-pad features a number of shows and programs that are only broadcasted once a week. Some are very useful and even necessary, and some just act as a weekly soap opera or drama that features a story around fictional characters. My Dear Princess This is a soap opera that revolves around a princess; it is purely for entertainment purposes, and you do not need to watch it for any game progressions. The show consists of 34 episodes that must be viewed in order for the story to be coherent. This show is broadcasted every Sunday. Fishing Hour Fishing Hour is an informative show on fishing tips, the species that can be caught in the season, and where certain fish can be found. It features a fishing expert named "Angler Jake". This show is broadcasted every Monday. Dueling Chefs This is a weekly cook-off that features two unnamed chefs (Chef A and Chef B); the two compete to make the same dish with their own recipes, and the better cook wins. This show basically acts as a way for you to get free recipes weekly, and teaches you how to cook. This show is broadcasted every Tuesday. Aaron Changes This show is another soap opera-like program, featuring two teenagers, one male and one female, with homonymous names: Aaron and Erin. The show follows the two characters after they bump heads and switch bodies with one another. This show is broadcasted every Wednesday. Star Lilly, Bandit Girl This show is a detective/mystery/crime-fighting-like show, featuring a girl named Sally, who takes on the title of a detective to pursue a bandit named Lily. This show is broadcasted every Thursday. Mechabot Ultror Fights Again Another entertainment-only show, this program shows adventures featuring four friends, plainly named Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. This show is broadcasted every Friday. TV Shopping One of the most crucial shows (if you want a nice home and possibly a spouse, that is) is the TV Shopping program. This show acts like an info-mercial, and every week, they feature an item or product you can purchase through telephone. There is only one usable phone in town, so after watching this show, you may head to Doug's Inn and use the telephone there to purchase the item, if you are interested. Note that you can only purchase said items if you saw the show; if you walk up to the phone without having seen the program, the only text you will see in the dialogue box are: "There is a telephone here." and no one will ask you to buy anything. This show is broadcasted every Saturday. St. Emerald Academy This is another entertainment-only show about an unnamed girl, or possibly, every episode features a different girl. The story seems to be told from the perspective of a person who is observing the girl(s), and it mysteriously describes the actions of the girl(s). Every episode often begins like this: She always sits alone, in the same place, on the same train, every day. This show replaces the TV Shopping program once you have purchased everything the show offers. Town Cottage Channels You can change the channel in the television by pressing the buttons on the D-pad while the television is on Fixed Programs Two of the four channels are fixed that shows the same program everyday The Weather Channel Similar to the Weather Channel in your Farm House, It provides you the information of the weather tommorow. Race To see this channel, press down on the D-pad to change to this channel. Trivia *If you try to view the television at exactly 4:44 PM (you can check the clock for the exact minutes as your digital clock only shows minutes to the tenths), the dialogue box will open and close rapidly, and you will be stuck there, forcing you to revert to your last save. This is probably because in Japan, 444 is considered an unlucky number. *If you try to view the television at 0:00, it will show an "off-the-air" screen. *The television will not work during a hurricane or a blizzard. Category:Guides